Is It Too Late?
by sy210
Summary: Brittany got into an accident. Would it be too late for Santana to tell her best friend how she feels? Brittana FTW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there thanks for dropping by. This is my first attempt to write a Brittana fic so i'm keeping it short and simple. LOL. I'm not expecting too much but i hope you read my story or like it. lol.. please feel free to give some positive or negative feedback. Forgive me for grammatical errors because English is not my native language. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Glee or else it will be called the Brittana show. XD**

* * *

><p>"Come on Britt, please wake up…"<p>

Santana begged the motionless body of Brittany that was lying in her arms. Her blonde hair stained with blood caused by the wound on her head.

"We gotta get her to the hospital!" Puck said, clearly scared, to the teary-eyed Latina. He pushed her aside slightly so he could carry Brittany's body to Santana's car. "Give me the keys. I'll drive. Just hold Brittany at the back seat."

"I can drive her Puck." Santana said with panic in her eyes.

"No you can't. We might get into a bigger accident. Now shut up, we need to hurry." He said panic-stricken while placing Brittany carefully at the backseat. Santana slid inside. She put her arms around Brittany and held her best friend close as they took off for the hospital.

Santana kept her eyes locked on Brittany in case she wakes up but the blonde haven't moved an inch. She pulled Brittany close and hugged her tightly. "Hold on Britt. We're almost there." She said shakily.

Brittany was rushed to the emergency room immediately when they arrived at the hospital. Puck phoned Quinn while Santana called up her best friend's parents. They waited outside the emergency room both nervous. Santana kept pacing back and forth which made Puck snap.

"Could you settle down Lopez? I'm getting dizzy!" yelled Puck.

"This is all your fault Puckerman! If you haven't brought us there at the first place, Brittany wouldn't have fallen! You know that she gets excited around rivers! Why the hell did you brought us there anyway?" screamed Santana back at the boy who was the reason her Brittany was hurt.

"Hey, I brought you there coz you said you wanted to have a good time! I didn't know you would bring Tumble Dee with you! It's not like I pushed her or anything! It was an accident!" Puck defended himself but with fear on his voice. "So just calm down, and everything will be fine." He said trying to reassure Santana.

"How would you know? You don't know how scared I am right now." The Latina said quivering while tears streaming down her face.

"We won't get to juvy for this. Like I told you, it was an accident."

"I'm not afraid of that!"

"Then what…"

"Guys, what happened?" Quinn appeared, breathless. She obviously ran here. Santana threw her arms around Quinn and cried. "Is Brittany okay?"

"I don't know." Santana managed to say while sobbing hard, wetting her friend's clothes. Quinn rubbed Santana's back trying to comfort her. "Calm down Santana. What happened anyway?" The blonde girl looked at Puck. "Do you have something to do with this Noah?" Quinn asked accusingly.

"It was an accident for God's sake! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Frustrated, Puck stormed out. "I'm getting a cigarette. Tell me when there's news."

Quinn managed to sit Santana down on the bench beside the ER, still rubbing the tan girl's back.

"Brittany…" Quinn heard her friend whisper.

After like an eternity of waiting, the doctor stepped out of the room looking tired. Santana rushed to the doctor frantically. "What happened? How is she? Is she gonna be okay?"

"How are you related to the patient? Are you her family?" asked the doctor.

"Why is that important? I'm her best friend! I asked you, how is she?" Santana looked like she was going to explode any minute. She just wanted to know if the person she loves the most is safe. Because she won't forgive herself if something bad happens to Brittany.

"The operation went well. We managed to close the wound on her head. But first we have to monitor her condition. There is a possibility that she would be in a coma. We can't take further steps until she wakes up. She will be transferred to room 507. Excuse me." The doctor said knowingly as he walked pass Santana and Quinn with confused expressions on their faces.

"Wait! What does that mean? She won't wake up?" An almost hysteric Santana said. The brunette turned to catch up with the doctor and go all Lima Heights on him but Quinn pulled her hand and said, "Let's just go to Brittany's room. I'll talk to the doctor later." Her friend nodded and they walked to Brittany's room.

"Are you gonna be okay here? I'll get Puck and we will talk to the doctor. I'll also wait for Brittany's parents." Quinn said while heading to the door.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. And I want some alone time with Britt also." Santana quietly said as she sat on Brittany's bed side. "Thanks Q." Quinn smiled slightly to her friend and she closed the door behind her.

Once Quinn was gone, Santana held Brittany's hand. She studied every part of her friend's face feeling miserable and thankful at the same time. Miserable because she blames herself for dragging Brittany to go out with her and being the cause of why she's laying in a hospital bed right now. Thankful, because Brittany had a successful operation. Now, she just needs to wake up. Santana sighed loudly. "You have to wake up BrittBritt. I won't be able to live with myself if anything will happen to you." She rubbed the blonde's hand and held it tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading :D Oh and there is a Chapter 2 but i'm still testing the waters..<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: woah.. i'm really shocked that i got that many for story alerts lol.. didn't expect that much.. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! as i've said this is just short so here you go.. and i'm working on a new story lol.. i think it's gonna be interesting.. **

**again, all mistakes are mine.. thanks for reading..!**

* * *

><p>4 days have gone by and Brittany still didn't wake up. Santana grew anxious and impatient every day because she couldn't hear her best friend's voice or even see her move. She couldn't concentrate in her classes, she gets spaced out, and she isn't even interested in being in the Glee Club anymore. She just wanted school to be over so she can be beside Brittany again.<p>

The Glee Club members together with Mr. Schue went to visit Brittany as to Santana's dismay. She wanted to be alone with Brittany, to hold her hand for as long as she wanted, but she can't do that with the Glee kids there. But she's thankful that Brittany has so many people worried about her and would bother to bring her gifts and get-well-soon cards.

Santana let out a sigh of relief as the Glee kids and Mr. Schue left. She immediately, almost excitedly, sat on the chair beside Brittany's bed and held the blonde's hand. "When are you gonna wake up BrittBritt? I miss you." She rested her head on Brittany's right hand, kissed it, and unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

Santana woke from the noise that was around her. Doctors and nurses were rushing in with odd machines that she didn't know what was for. The nurse asked her to step aside as the doctor pulled out two metals that looked like cymbals and he put it to Brittany's chest. "Clear." The doctor said. Brittany's body rose up with a jolt. She was not moving. The doctor repeated the process again three times before he shook his head and faced Santana. "I'm sorry." He said with regret.

The brunette couldn't believe what just happened. Is Brittany, the love of her life, her best friend, her everything, dead? "No.." Her voice shook. "No, No.. Britt! NO..!" she said loudly realizing what just occurred. She embraced Brittany's lifeless body while burying her face on the blonde's neck. She lifted her friend slightly, tears pouring from her eyes. "Brittany, wake up! You can't leave me! No! I have so much to say to you! There are so many things we haven't done together! So many things I wanna do with you! And you promised! You promised you won't leave me, ever. Please wake up BrittBritt. Please…" She sobbed hard to the point that she was wailing. She doesn't want to live anymore. Not without Brittany. She hasn't told her best friend how sorry she was for being mean to her, for making her do stuff she doesn't want. For the times she wasn't there for her, and most of all for causing her pain by doing this to her. She regretted that she won't be able to feel the warmth of Brittany's hand, look into those brilliant light blue eyes and tell her that she loves her. What made her feel like hell is the fact that she didn't even had the chance to make Brittany hers, to make Brittany feel special when they walk hand and hand, telling everyone in the world that Brittany is her girlfriend. "BRITTANY!" Santana shouted as the tears keep falling from her eyes.

Suddenly, Santana felt a nudge on her head. "Santana…" she hears someone whisper. "Santana…" Nudge. It was Brittany's voice. What the hell? She sat straight up and saw Brittany sitting in her hospital bed. "Are you okay? You've been moaning quiet loudly and you were crying in your sleep. I thought you were being possessed." Brittany said with a smile on her face.

Santana threw herself at the blonde hugging her tightly. It was all a stupid dream! Thank God! Without realizing it, she was crying again. Brittany heard her sobs and pushed her slowly away from her so she can see her best friend's face. "Nothing." Santana said with her head down. Brittany cupped her face and wiped the brunette's tears with her thumb. Santana looked into her best friend's eyes and tears welled up again. "Why? Tell me what's wrong." Brittany said with concern. "I just had a bad dream. A reaaaally really bad dream. Like a nightmare."

"A nightmare? What is it about?" Brittany asked curiously.

"It was about you. And.." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What about me?"

"You left me." Santana said with her head down again.

"But I didn't leave you." Brittany said holding Santana's chin to raise her head.

"I know. I'm so glad it was just a dream." Santana smiled weakly. Her expression turned into worry as she snaps back to reality. "But what about you? Are you feeling okay? Do you feel any pain? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Brittany can't help but smile seeing Santana worrying so much about her. "Calm down, San. I'm fine. I'm okay. Stop worrying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm okay because you're here with me. And I'm so glad that you're the first person I saw when I woke up." Brittany said sweetly.

Santana flashed a beautiful smile at her best friend. "You know, because of that dream, I realized something. Something I should've realized a long time ago."

"What is it, San?"

"Brittany, I'm coming out." Santana said calmly.

"Are you sure?" asked Brittany, studying Santana's face.

"Yes. I'm coming out because I want you to see that I'm happy with myself and I love whoever I am." The Latina said slowly. "But If I come out, I want you to be by my side. I want you to be there, to hold my hand and get slushied with me." Brittany smiled at her friend. "That's why I..." Santana stopped. She took a deep breath, held Brittany's hands, looked into her light blue eyes, and said, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Brittany's smile broadened more. She gives a little giggle and said, "I've been wanting to hear that since before prom." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, and then pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't want to waste any more time you know? I don't want what happened in my dream to come true. I don't wanna lose you BrittBritt. I wanna show you how much I love you and I don't want to regret the times that I didn't spend with you." Santana said sincerely, pulling off slowly in the embrace.

"Okay. But I want you to do something though."

"Anything for you, Britt."

"Ask me again." Brittany said shyly, blushing slightly.

Santana beamed at the blonde. She took both of her soon to be girlfriend's hand, cleared her throat, and look her in the eyes and said, "Brittany S. Pierce, would you please be my girlfriend?"

Brittany bit her lip, acted like she was thinking about it, and finally said, "Yes, Santana Lopez. I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

Santana felt so happy at that moment. It seemed so unreal. She looked down on Brittany's lips that are now hers. Then, she turned her gaze on to those sparkling eyes that's also hers.

"I love you Brittany." She said breathlessly.

"I love you too San. More than ever."

Automatically, their faces slowly grew closer, both looking on each other's lips. Both can feel their breaths in each other as they closed the gap between their faces. When they were both inches away, they both closed their eyes, and felt each other's radiating warmth…

"Brittany! You're awake!"

They both pulled apart, startled, and heads turned to the door.

"Oh, hi Quinn!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Wow, that was great Q! Really great timing there!" Santana rolled her eyes and gave Quinn a death glare, obviously pissed at the person who ruined the most likely best moment of her life.

Quinn smirked and patted Santana on the shoulder. "Congratulations." She mouthed, while heading towards Brittany to give her a fruit basket. "The whole Glee club's here you know. It's a good thing I came up first." She said teasingly. "They might know.."

"We might know what?" Kurt asked as he entered the room.

"Hi Brittany! We're so glad you're okay!" said Tina happily while the rest of the Glee club followed her into the room. The earlier quiet room was now filled with people and Brittany seemed to like the noise.

"What was it that we might know?" Kurt haven't dropped the subject. You can see from his face that he's really curious and getting impatient.

"Nothing." A tone of guilt can be heard from Quinn's voice.

"Just tell me what it is okay?" Kurt insisted.

Santana sighed. "She wants to let you know this." Santana grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her full on the lips. The noisy room became quiet, all shocked eyes on the blonde and the brunette. When they broke apart, Santana spoke first.

"I just wanted every one to know that Britts and I are dating now. So, I'm warning every one of you to stay away from her or I will go all Lima Heights on your asses. Is that clear?" Santana said jokingly-serious but with her signature glare.

"Yeah, yeah we know! You don't have to tell us" Rachel said knowingly. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"It's about time." Mercedes said from the corner while eating Tater Tots.

"Santana, don't worry, if you come out at school, we'll get back at anyone who'll slushie you." Sam said confidently.

"Yeah. Especially that Karofsky." Seconded Finn.

"No, it's okay guys, as long as Britts is with me, I'll be fine." Santana said reassuringly, looking at her Brittany smiling. She's never been proud of her friends, her girlfriend, and of herself.

* * *

><p><strong>that's it.. thanks again! ^_^<strong>


End file.
